


And They Were Roommates

by DumbCane



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, Warcraft III, World of Warcraft
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:53:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28425036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DumbCane/pseuds/DumbCane
Summary: Jaina leaves her boarding school, skipping home and finds a roommate in one Sylvanas Windrunner. With difficulty in understanding emotions, Jaina reaches out to Sylvanas, both of them working through Jaina's frustrations.
Relationships: Jaina Proudmoore/Sylvanas Windrunner
Comments: 8
Kudos: 36





	And They Were Roommates

The suitcases creaked, old wooden things that were found last minute. They were obviously 50 years old, at the youngest, their design not modern in any way. Jaina groaned as she lifted them up, they were heavy, the handles digging into her palms and making them sore. The chill of the winter air dug into her skin, it broke through her coat and nipped at her covered skin. Cursing, white escaping her mouth, Jaina walked up the steps of the imposing building. Jaina began to get second thoughts. She looked at the buzzer, many names lining the wall.

Sighing, a slender finger reached out and depressed a button. The intercom was silent except for slight static telling her the person was listening.

"H-hi, I'm Jaina Proudmoore," Jaina hoped her voice didn't shake as she spoke, "I was the one who is moving into the empty room?" She felt her hands go sweaty as the static cut out. There was a low buzzing, the mechanical lock on the door releasing with a groan. Placing a suitcase down, she nervously opened the door, holding it open with her foot as she reached back for her suitcase. 

A small entryway, more of a wide hallway than a room, mailboxes lining the left hall with a stairwell on the right, a door nearby as well. Ahead, an elevator, the buttons to call it were clearly old, yellow and faded. 

Wandering over to the elevator, she pressed the up button, she could hear the elevator whine as it moved, rushing down to Jaina. It groaned open, carpet definately from the 80s staring at her, she hesitated for a moment. With a sudden burst of courage, and the doors beginning to close, Jaina stepped on. Placing a suitcase down she began fishing through her coat pockets for a piece of paper.

Pulling it out, she looked over her fine handwriting carefully.

_Floor 5, Apartment 13. 2:30._

Jaina quickly pressed the 5th floor button. The elevator hummed in approval, the doors closing and the elevator lurching up. With a deep breath, Jaina reached for the free suitcase, patiently waiting. The elevator came to a slow, the bell ringing out. The elevators opened, another hallway. 

Stepping out Jaina peered down the hall, it was well carpeted, new carpet from what Jaina could tell. The air was still, it threatened Jaina in an odd way. Slowly walking down the hall, Jaina analyzed rhe apartment numbers.

_10_

Jaina felt a pit open up in her stomach.

_11_

Maybe she should go back home and accept a lady's life. Maybe she...

_12_

Jaina shook her head. She couldn't forgive her mother. She wouldn't go back home to be married off immediately nor to be paraded around. She turned to the next door, placing a suitcase down as she read the number.

_13_

Raising her hand, she gently tapped the door. She could feel the floor vibrate ever so slightly as someone got up and walked around. The door swung open, Jaina tensing up as a tall elf looked down at her. Their ears alert as their cool amber eyes studied Jaina. Jaina opened her mouth but found words didn't make themselves available.

"Ms. Proudmoore?" Jaina stiffened as she just nodded and stuck her hand out. Looking away as she felt a blush spread on her cheeks.

"Please, just Jaina." Her voice shook feebly. Jaina felt her face grow hotter when the elf gently took her hand and shook it. The elf was calm, not emotionless but well fortified. The elf opened the door wider, all but inviting the small woman in, who murmured thanks as she stepped in.

"Well, Jaina, I am Dr. Sylvanas Windrunner. No, I will not use you as a test subject. Yes, not the living space you expected of a doctor." Jaina peered around the living room, it was homey. Simple furnishings, not minimalism, but something out of a cottage. At least that's what Jaina could place her finger on, she wasn't well acquainted with much interior design. 

"Doctor...?" 

"I'm a therapist, not much of 'mender of broken bones,' I do hearts instead." There was a mirthful laugh from Sylvanas, it eased Jaina's nerves and cool her face. Jaina giggled at the weak joke, trying her best to not seem frightened. Sylvanas' ears perked up, ome of them flicking in the direction of a hallway. "Sorry, you must be exhausted, your room is over here."

Jaina quietly followed the elf, the elf wearing heavy heels that made a hollow click against the hardwood. The livingroom was flooded with a warm light, the light fading in the dim hallway. They stopped in front of a door, Sylvanas producing a key and inserting it, a satisfied click produced when the key was turned. Jaina glanced at a door opposite to it, she didn't reach out to open, but by ghe wear on the handle it was used everyday. Sylvanas opened the door, motioning for Jaina to go in. 

Jaina gasped, the room was incredibly warm from the summer sun that shone in. She almost melted on the spot, a smile forming on her face as she took in the heat. Kul Tiras was never this warm, and the academy was dreadfully cold. There was a bookshelf to Jaina's right, wonderfully tall and wide, stopping at a desk with a solid wood chair. A bed was opposite the desk, a dresser to Jaina's left, and next to the dresser, a closet.

"Let me know when the rest of your items are coming in, so I'm not surprised." Sylvanas said smoothly as she handed the key to Jaina. She suddenly went red.

"No I have everything right here," Jaina motioned with lifting her suitcases, Sylvanas' ears slightly drooped, she looked softer and less threatening when her ears weren't constantly upright. "I'm planning on buying some things after I get my first paycheck," Jaina explained, noticing the worry etching onto the elf's face. It seemed to have done the trick as her ears popped right back up.

"Very well," Sylvanas nodded looking around the room, "I'll be making dinner, please take your time. My bedroom is right across the hall." Sylvanas had exited the room, carefully closing the door behind her. Jaina felt a sudden pang of saddness watching the elf leave, but also the pull of sleep. 

Setting a suitcase down on her new desk, Jaina opened it with satisfying clicks from the locks. She gleamed at the books and notebooks looking at her. She had made it.

"We did it guys, no more hiding for you." Jaina cooed as she pulled a thick book, _Advance Frost Magic_ , from the suitcase and tenderly sliding it onto the bookshelf. Jaina nearly squealed in glee, as she pulled out more and did the same. 

The suitcase was soon empty, and Jaina worked on the other one, a blanket she had recieved as a gift from her brother. Woolen with sea green and grey stripes, the family crest embroidered in one corner, small but to Jaina it seemed massive. It was a sentimental item, good and bad, but it kept her warm. She wandered over to the bed, laying down the blanket and smoothing it out with her hand. 

Clothes, nothing much, enough for every day of the week and a couple formal events. She carefully slid the clothes into the drawers, a couple dresses laid carefully on top of the dresser because she had no hangers. Wandering over to the bed, Jaina flopped onto it, almost melting into the mattress. It was decidedly better than what she had before, Jaina sighing in pleasure.

* * *

The room was dim when Jaina opened her eyes, faint moonlight dancing it. Jaina took a few minutes to come to her senses and analyze her surroundings. She nearly panicked when she recognized the room wasn't her old dormitory, a part of her scolding her as she remembered she moved. With a deep breath Jaina pushed herself up, wandering over to the door.

The doorknob was cool on her skin, it let out a quiet whine when she turned it. The door opened and Jaina's head poked out, her mostly white hair cascading over her shoulders. She peered down the hallway, light seemed to dance and change colors in the living room.

Working up the courage, Jaina crept out of her room. She slowly worked her way down the hall, hoping her sporadic breathing wasn't notifying whoever was there. Without a second thought Jaina's head poked from the hallway, a very tired Sylvanas looking at her.

This Sylvanas was much different than the one she had met earlier. Her ears were relaxed, almost drooping, eyes that were stern and indecipherable were much softer. Her face was loose, a much more neutral look and far more welcoming to speak to. Jaina ducked her head as stepped from the hallway, Sylvanas' ears slowly pointing up, Jaina nervously chuckled as she walked up to the elf.

"Good evening, sleepy head," Sylvanas teased softly Jaina furrowed her eyebrows. She wasn't unhappy with the nickname, but she disliked being teased. "I had said I was going to cook, the leftovers are in the fridge, you can just heat them up in the microwave." Sylvanas turned back to the television, she was watching something in elvish. 

Jaina turned and wandered over to the fridge, nervously looking into it. She spotted a single container, everything else being ingredients. She carefully removed the lid and almost died at what she saw. Mashed potatoes with two porkchops. 

Jaina swallowed an overflow of saliva, thanking the tides for such a meal. Quietly thanking Sylvanas as she placed the container into the microwave and pressed the 3 minute button. 

"How long was I asleep for?"

"A day and change."

"A day?" Jaina's hands went up to her forehead, brushing her hair back. She could see Sylvanas peering at her curiously, she said nothing as her eyes darted back to whatever she had deemed captivating. 

"I figured you needed your sleep, it is a long way from Kul Tiras." Jaina only nodded, meekly opening drawers for utensils. Pulling a spoon from a nearby drawer, Jaina leaned against the counter. Thankfully she hadn't missed the first day of her job, but now she didn't have much time to prepare. The microwave dinged, Jaina jumping in shock before becoming red from embarrassment.

Jaina scooped up the mashed potatoes, blowing the steam off as she peered back into the living room. While she couldn't understand what Sylvanas was watching, she had to admit, it was very interesting to watch. Shoving the spoon into her mouth, Jaina froze. The potatoes were extremely creamy and rich, and had a good hint of spice in them. Jaina couldn't help herself as she let out a pleasured moan and doubling over the island. Sylvanas' eyes shot over, shock fading away into pride. 

"I didn't know you got your pleasure from food." Sylvanas had some snark in her, a smirk on her face.

"These are much better than what I've been eating for years." Sylvanas tilted her head, almost like a puppy confused by a sound. She watched as Jaina gleefully ate another spoonful of mashed potatoes, nearly laughing at how she almost burned her mouth a couple of times.

Sylvanas only smiled as she went back to her program, Jaina now devouring the porkchops. Jaina felt a little empty by the time she finished, she wouldn't be able to eat more and that seemed to depress her. Jaina gently laid her dishes in the sink, walking over to Sylvanas. Her hands suddenly feeling dry and wet. 

"T-thank you, ma'am. It was some of the best food I've eaten." Jaina said quickly as she turned on her heels and escaped back to her room. Not hearing the quiet thanks from Sylvanas, she slipped into her room and ran over to the bed. Crawling in and snuggling into the Kul Tiran blanket.


End file.
